beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Kunieda
"Kunieda" redirects here. For other uses, see Kunieda (disambiguation). is a junior from Ishiyama High School and was the third leader of Red Tail, as well as a former Tōhōshinki member. Appearance Aoi is a young, pretty-faced teenager with long blue/black hair and blue eyes. Early in the series she would commonly wear an open white trench-coat, cargo pants, and bandages covering her chest but recently has taken up wearing an average school girl uniform. When disguised as 'Aoi Kunie' she wears a simple dress, a bucket hat and a pair of glasses. Aoi changes her hair style, tying it up in loose pigtails and pushing her bangs away from her face, and is often seen with her younger brother, Kota Kunieda. Personality Kunieda is first portrayed as a strong and determined young woman who will not hesitate to beat down those who oppose her and is said to be very charismatic, which is what allowed her to become the leader of the Red Tails. She retains a serious attitude throughout her earlier appearances. However, after her "defeat" at the hands of Oga her attitude relaxes considerably, revealing a somewhat kind personality. Initially, her eyes tend to be sharp and serious. However, during the process of the series, her eyes start to show more happiness and relaxation. However, her personality reverts back to that of her delinquent self in serious situations, or when pertaining to her rivalry with Hilda. Besides Oga, most people tend to easily read her emotions such as her crush on Oga, or her jealousy of Hilda. She has an obvious crush on Oga which makes her act shy whenever he is around. Furthermore, she tries her best to hide her alter ego, Aoi Kunie, from Oga because he is nicer to Aoi Kunie, and she thinks he will hate her for deceiving him if he finds out the truth. Kunieda often lashes out lectures to anybody that she sees doing anything wrong, and frequently shows exasperation at Oga's shallowness, his obliviousness towards her feelings and his obliviousness towards the romantic connotations of many things that he says. She also knows basic First Aid, which she used to treat Hilda when she was stabbed by Hecatos's Spear. Plot Touhoushinki Arc Kunieda appears for the first time in the park with her little brother Kota, where she is only introduced as Aoi by one of the other mothers there. She is teased by them for having a child at 17, since they assume Kota is her child. She meets Oga there for the first time after he throws Beelzebub too far and has to run after him. After he scares away the other mothers, he asks her out with the intention of having his "Park Debut" with her. She initially misunderstands, thinking that he is asking her on a date. Although she is suspicious of the fact that Beelzebub is naked, she notes that Oga does not seem like a bad person. Later on, the mothers who Oga scared away call a cop over, who tries to pick on Oga because he wants to get Kunieda's attention. When she tries to defend Oga, the cop groups her with Oga in the same derogatory manner, and comments on how punks are the trash of her society. This angers her greatly and she is about to slap him, but Oga attacks the cop first and throws him into the trash bin. At the end of the day, she returns home and changes out of her apparel, which is revealed to be a disguise to protect her identity as the leader of the Red Tails. Here, she is revealed to be the third Tohoshinki, regarded to be stronger than both Kanzaki and Himekawa. After hearing about what happened in Ishiyama High, she goes back to find Oga and punish him for the sake of Ishiyama's girls, until she realized that he was the same person from the park and froze. At first she tries to get Oga to fight but just dodges her attacks, when Oga realize Beelzebub likes Aoi he tries to get her to be Beel's mother, but this lead to confusion and an embarrassed Aoi runs away. It was evident that Aoi developed a crush on Oga but, when she hears about Hilda she becomes enraged. Later Hilda challenges her and spars with her. When Aoi barely dodges her attacks she states that she may be strong but not on the same level as Oga. Soon Aoi was informed that Nene and Chiaki were beaten up and assumed it was Oga's doing. She then challenges him on the roof unaware it was a trap set up by Miwa. When Aoi seemed to have defeated Oga, Miwa exposes his plan and reveals himself as the responsible behind the attack. Just as Miwa was about to attack, Oga awakes and defeats Miwa by slamming him deep in the ground. Aoi realized her mistake and Oga tries to pass Beel to her when she apologizes. She then was told the truth of relationship between Oga, Hilda, and Beel but still doesn't know that Hilda and Beel are demons. Afterwards Aoi quits the Red Tails to try to make amends and become closer to Oga much to the Red Tails' charging. She is later seen along with the Red Tails assisting Oga get to Tojo by using a wooden halberd clearing a path for him from the delinquents blocking him. After Oga finishes his fight with Tojo she leaves Oga alone stating that she will only get in his way. During summer she takes Kouta out while in disguise with her grandfather Ittosai Kunieda to Mapputatsu mountain to deliver something for a friend and by chance encounters Oga training Beel to get over his fear of insects. He fails to realize she is Aoi Kuneida and invites her for ice cream. Oga asks what was her name and just before she can say her name, Ittosai comes to check up on her. She then in a rush came up with the name Aoi Kunie. When Ittosai ask who Oga is she panics and states that he's a friend. He became interested and asked Oga to shake hands only to be suddenly tossed and challenges him to test his strength. Agitated, Oga charges and attacks but misses Ittosai takes advantage of Oga's opening in his offense and uses Nadeshiko to subdue him, Aoi buds in yelling at her grandfather only to be interrupted when he realizes his package was stolen. Aoi and Ittousai chased the three delinquents to a park with a ledge. Just as her grandfather was about to beat up the delinquents she suggest he look behind them. Pretending that he fell Oga steps in and punches one of the deliquents running away while the others are apprehended by Ittosai single-handedly. He states that he sees potential in Oga and that he's free to come to their dojo and become stronger, accepting him as a possible grandson-in-law much to Aoi's embarrassment before walking away with her. Saint Ishiyama High Arc Due to the school being destroyed, Aoi and some of the students are transferred to the sister school Saint Ishiyama High where she is placed next to Oga's seat. When Oga and Furuichi stumble into Teimou territory and they held Kazuya and Azusa hostages, Aoi rescued them and assists in Oga's fight. She and Oga were both asked to go see Kido due to this incident and both were forced to make sure to keep Ishiyama students from causing trouble otherwise they'll both be expelled. After their meeting Aoi follows Oga who wanted to visit Kazuya in class. When they found out Kazuya isn't there Aoi tried to get Oga back to class but he said he wanted to ask about the Rokkisei. As soon as Oga said Rokkisei the whole class got scared and Shinjo and Sakaki appear in front of them. As soon as Aoi tried to reason with them, they stated that they are doing this as punishment Sakaki attacks Aoi with his bamboo sword. Aoi managed to dodge but he still cut some of her hair. Aoi asks Azusa for a ruler and prepares to fight back. As Sakaki attacks Aoi, she easily cuts his sword. Shinjo then faces Oga, but Oga only ask him riddles while getting punched. Unable to dodge he ask Aoi to hold Beel and tells her he won't fight back but don't stray more than 15 meters away from him. She misunderstands and assumes it means stay close to him. When Oga dodges and stops one of Shinjo punches, he answers his riddle correctly. Oga was hoping Beel was watching only to realize that Beel fell asleep in Aoi arms. When Shinjo and Sakaki walk away both Aoi and Oga return to class. While returning Aoi was wondering why were the Rokkisei able to freely fight back without and trouble from the teachers and Oga realizes that Beel is completely attached to Aoi and once again asks if she can just be his mother much to her embarrassment. When back in class they both realize Kanzaki is missing. When they were told that he went out to find the ones who injured Shiroyama so badly that he had to be hospitalized, they immediately rush and try to find him only to find him defeated in class by Miki. After getting Kanzaki out and listening to Miki telling them to meet in the rooftop if they want to fight. Back in class an argument ensues between Nene and Himekawa, Aoi stops them only to find both Himekawa and Natsume seem to just leave it be and 'go home'. In the rooftop Oga appears and find Miki, Shinjo, Sakaki, and Go ready to fight and Aoi, Himekawa and Natsume behind him ready stand up for Ishiyama and their comrades. Sakaki without hesitation attack Aoi even though she unarmed only to be stoped by Himekawa and block one of Mike attacks directed to Himekawa. She manages to counter Miki despite getting hit. Before they could fight Oga steps in and asks Aoi to hold Beel for him. She tries to warn Oga of Miki's techniques only for him to ask if she believes he would lose, she tells him no. For the rest of the match she observes and was surprised when Tojo, Izuma, and Shizuka appear. Tojo was ready to fight but was forced to stop by Izuma and Shizuka stated that the police was here. The next day she along with Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Natsume, Himekawa, and Tojo were told to be expelled for fighting. Aoi try to convince them to not expel the others and at least punish the Rokkisei as well for fighting, only to be told that they were given the authority to use violence against anybody in the school especially the students of Ishiyama. They would have been expelled if it wasn't for Himekawa reasoning (they no longer have any reason to not fight back against the Rokkisei) and was postpone. They made a deal that in a couple of days there with be a festival and they will have to face the Rokkisei in a sport match. If they win they won't get expelled and the Rokkisei would lose their authority in the school. Back in class she get a shock when she realize Hilda is transferred in to their class and tries to argue with her for choosing her seat to be in front of Oga. Later she was informed that the sport match would be volleyball. She at first tries to get everyone to attend for practice but fails. Hilda easily manipulate everyone to come for practice for revenge (trick everyone in thinking that the Rokkisei were insulting them during practice). During practice everyone was doing good but still working as a team as well as arguing who is the leader. Hilda makes a proposition that who ever can return her serves, then they will be the leader. Everyone was intimidated by the speed and strength of Hilda serve except for Aoi who volunteer to do it. She at first missed the first one but after focusing she returned back the second one only to hit the net. Impressed, everyone willingly decided that Aoi was most suited to be a leader and started playing as a team. Over the past few days they continue to train till the day of the match. During the match they had a bad start since Oga and Tojo didn't know the rules and cheated. They manage to make a comeback by using Beel as part their plan to cheat. It was successful at first but Izuma uses his demonic power in a serve that cause Aoi to stand down temporary. When sitting down Hilda as what she thinks of that man (Izuma) but she misunderstands and thought she was talking about Oga. She stated that she interested in Oga and tried to hide it saying as a friend and it was nice doing things with everyone. She then came to realize that she enjoyed it when everyone was working together and she doesn't want them to be apart. Due to Aoi being absent from the team everyone starts to fall apart. She realizes this and quickly makes a come back along with encouraging everyone to win. She stated that Izuma was strong but compared to Hilda it was nothing, not to long everyone seem to have improve and didn't even need to cheat. While playing with all their strength everyone from Saint Ishiyama was impressed with them and starts rooting for them. Near the end of the match it seem like they were about to lose but Oga managed to make a save making them win the match. Aoi helps Oga back up and everyone was lining up and show their appreciation for the match only to be interrupted by Kiriya. The entire gym was surrounded by Teimou delinquents and were held hostage by Kiriya. When Oga and Miki defeat Kiriya shadow group, she along with the Red Tails, and Rokkisei manage to detain all of Teimou. After Oga unleashes Zebul Blast on Kirya and witness him being covering in demonic markings. Thanks to Izuma and Shizuka interference they manage to cover the fact that Oga was taking care of a demon but didn't convince Aoi. After the match she was shown to overheard Oga talking to Hilda about Izuma knowing about demons existence. Prince En Arc The next day Aoi meets their new teacher Saotome who said she was cute and asked if she had a boyfriend. Later when Saotome went to repair a dimensional hole on the roof of the gymnasium caused by Oga unleashing a Zebul Blast on Kiriya, he stated that he needed to use 10% of his power to close it but it will release energy that only normal humans with extraordinary strength or a demon will sense. Aoi along with Oga, Tojo, Izuma, Miki, Shizuka, and Hilda felt it. She confronts Oga after school and asks for the truth about Beel. Oga not sure how to answer and doesn't remember his entire name tries to tell Beel to speak. Furuichi interrupts and tries to bud in only to not remember his entire name as well. Beel is upset and tries to run away, only to be pick up by Yolda. She knocks out Furuichi and tries to kill Oga by making it look like she is about to kiss him but was stopped by Hilda. Before they could fight she was stopped by Izabella and introduced herself. Then Aoi discovered the true relationship between Oga, Hilda, and Beel. As soon as she was told about this she was knocked out by Yolda, and was taken to Furuichi's house to rest. When she woke up, she along with Hilda, and Oga walk together in silence making Oga uncomfortable. As they walk separate ways she was abducted and knocked out by Hecatos and was told to be used for a contract. When she was free and woke up she realized Hilda was mortally wounded. She was asked to take care of Hilda while Oga fights. When all seemed hopeless Saotome came and saves them. After the fight they take Hilda and Oga to their home and treat their wounds. After Dr Furcas finish treating Hilda he stated that it was thanks Aoi that she survived. When she was about to go home, Oga's sister Misaki tells Oga to take Aoi home. When going home Aoi ask and finds out the truth about Beel and demons and at the same time admire Oga for wanting to become stronger. When Oga drops her off he meets Ittosai again and takes up his offer to train in his dojo. Aoi was reluctant but Oga stills trains with him. After "training" in the dojo Aoi, Oga, and Teimou shadow force travel back to Mapputatsu mountain to train. She demonstrates how to perform Nadeshiko for everyone to learn. When everyone was finally done they eat and Aoi lectures Oga about keeping demons a secret. After they go to a temple and are greeted by the chief priest and Isafuyu. When Isafuyu and Aoi take a bath, Isafuyu tells Aoi that Beel is a demon and that she can sense demons. Aoi then remembers that Isafuyu also knows how to exorcise demons and ask for her to train her. She was seen coming back to school and was thinking of a way to keep in contact with Oga only to be hugged by him. She knocks him off out of embarrassment only to be hugged again. Not too long afterward, she realizes that it was Beel inside Oga's body and that they switched bodies. Hilda gets angry and jealous that Beel is quite attached to Aoi and challenges her to see who can get Beel to go to them. Both without hesitation try different methods to get Beel to come towards them even starting to fight each other again. In the end Beel hugs Aoi when she releases demonic energy during the match. Out of embarrassment she hits back while Hilda, completely enraged by Aoi, tries to attack but hits Oga and Oga in Beel body tries to attack only to realize that he switched back to his body before they all manage to land a hit. Back in class she is still traumatized by being hugged, the Red Tails convince Aoi to let them use her dojo for their meeting without realizing that it was plan to try and convine her to join the Red Tails again. Back at the dojo, Aoi seems to dismiss the Red Tails coldly but it was because she didn't want them to get involved with demons. It was then revealed that Isafuyu guided Aoi to the Tengu's temple for power. While at the temple she was told in exchange for power she had to answer a few perverted questions. Aoi gets enraged by this and destroys the temple only to find Koma. After apologizing and getting beaten up several times he agrees to help Aoi become stronger. Akumano Academy Arc When the Ishiyama students was sneaking in to Akumano Academy they encounter Agiel, O'Donnell, and Zela. Agiel quickly send some of Ishiyama students flying and was about to kill Nene until Aoi intercept the attack. Aoi tells the group to run and she prepares to face Agiel. Agiel and Aoi duel and Aoi easily defeats Agiel with Koma's power. While Aoi was informed of what was really going on Agiel becomes enraged and vow to remember Aoi for what she did. She was seen at the door waiting for Oga after falling and failing to save Hilda. The next day when Oga was sleeping from training to the point of exhaustion he wakes up and finds himself, Aoi, and Lamia traveling on a ship. When Oga remembers what happen and going to train to use Ankokubutō, Aoi introduces Koma and now she can use demon powers like him. They stop at Decapitation Island and try to find Ikaruga only to find the village in the island deserted, and full of dolls. Not long while searching, they get ambushed by the dolls. They fight back and easily overpower them and not long discover that the dolls are possessed demons because they have no form or rank in demon world so they live in the human world. Ikaruga appears and seem to know about Aoi's mother. She then say that she can teach Aoi and Oga how to use Ankokubutō but they both must fight seriously against each other. Both fought their best but in the end Oga won due to Aoi getting distracted by what Oga said and misundersting his words as usual. In the end, both Aoi and Oga were approven by Ikaruga to learn Ankokubutō. They return from training after successfully learning Ankokubutō. Aoi later shows up to help Oga who attacked Akumano Academy alone and saves him from an attack from Tiriel. She sends Tiriel flying and tells Oga to run and save Hilda as she starts to fight the 4 Pillars: Tiriel, Fabas, Elim and Pamiel and later Agiel who joins the fight. After she activates her Ankokubutō she became too fast to see and she was easily about to defeat Tiriel, Fabas, and Elim, when Pillar Barons Ananta and Vritra show up. Ananta attacks Aoi from behind, making her spit out blood. Agiel puts her sword up to Ananta proclaiming what was happening was boring. Then she stands in front of Aoi, saying that she defecting to her side. After the fight was over and Oga rescue Hilda the next day it was revealed that Hilda lost her memories. When Hilda and Aoi meet again, Hilda assume that Aoi is after Oga and they get in to a brief arguement ending with Aoi getting embarassed and running away before she admit she had feelings for Oga. Later when she discover the reason for Hilda acting that way was because of amnesia she joins Oga, Beel, Furichi, Yolda, and Lamia to look for her and get back her memories. Abilities beelzebub-1762127.jpg|Nadeshiko beelzebub-356552.jpg|Ichishiki Hagan Kiku Ichimonji beelzebub-356454.jpg|Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura beelzebub-2681929.jpg|Sanshiki beelzebub-860634.jpg|Chrysanthemum Beeline She uses a wooden sword in combat that she is really adept with. She can also use anything such as a ruler or umbrella like a sword and is equally effective. She uses the Shingetsu Style taught by her grandfather which also gives her the ability to break rocks barehanded. However, unlike a good number of characters that have appeared, her physical strength appears to be about average given that she is winded after carrying a relatively small stone. She is also seen using a wooden halberd which she used to defeat a whole group of thugs with one swing. Shingetsu (Heart Moon) Style: ' *'Nadeshiko - A stone breaking technique *'Battou-Jutsu' - Sword drawing technique **'Ichishiki Hagan Kiku Ichimonji (First Ceremony Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line)' - Aoi draws her sword, slashing her target horizanally, then reseathes it. **'Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura (Second Ceremony 100 Flower Storming Sakura) '- Aoi slashes her opponent with a wave like pattern. **'Sanshiki (Third Ceremony Upturned Swallow Tailed Eaves) '- Aoi slash with a circle like pattern. Beelzebub-2513397.jpg|Kunieda and Koma ready to fight Prettyflowerstorm.jpg|Pretty Flower Storm Kunieda black techs.jpg|Activating Ankokubutō - After being attacked by demons, she and Oga go training. After she returns, she has shown improvement in her skills, being able to use demonic power, and can fight Hilda on equal footing. What skills she can use with demonic power has yet to be seen, though she is later seen with a large dog like familiar named Koma. So far Koma has shown that he protects Aoi from attacks, and can transfer his demonic energy into her wooden sword. After training to learn Ankokubutō, she begins wielding a real katana. After her training with Ikaruga Suiten, Kunieda has further improved her Ankokubutō to fight on par with 5 Pillars of 34 Pillar Division at the same time. Shingetsu (Heart Moon) Style: *'2nd Stance: 100 Cleansing Petals Demon Wear: Pretty Flower Storm' - A wind technique where Aoi slashes up walls and her opponents clothes. Relationships Nene Aoi has a very good and strong one with Nene. The two respect each other really much and in their particular situation, Nene really acts like a sister (Nee-san, like she often refers to Aoi) towards the Red tail leader, being often worried about her behaviour and also "love problems" such as when she thinks about Oga. Chiaki Together with Nene, she's Aoi's major underling. Since Chiaki rarely speaks, we don't know very much of their relationship, but it could be assumed that Aoi thinks of Chiaki as a good friend, since she admires the Queen so much. Oga Tatsumi Aoi Kunieda has a crush on Oga ever since she had met him in the park, when Aoi was in her disguise. She is seen showing her shyness around Oga or blushing whenever she is talking to him. Oga though seems to be friendlier towards Aoi who is in her disguise, he even invites her to go get some ice cream in one chapter. In chapter 113 Oga (Beelzebub) hugs her making her blush. Oga is also the only person she quickly forgives after she gets mad. When Oga and Kunieda were having a fight up on the roof, she thought that Oga went to Ne-Ne and Chiaki and beat them to unconsciousness. However, after finding out the truth, she quickly forgives him saying that it was her fault. She also tends to lecture Oga after he does or say something that is either rude or almost giving out information about demons. For example, when Oga was giving Kunieda a ride home on his bike, he and Baby Beel were yelling out to get stronger, only for Kunieda to tell them to be quiet as it was rude for the neighbors. Or when Oga was telling Teimu's Shadow Force Gang about Baby Beel's demon praying dance, she quickly takes Oga to the side and lectures him about being careful to what he says about demons. As the series progresses, Oga and Kunieda starts to be together more and more, and her feelings for Oga starts to be stronger and stronger as she quickly starts to think what others think about her and Oga being together. (For example, when on the ship to Decapitation Island, an old lady says they look like a newly wed couple going on a trip together, causing her to blush.) She also gets jealous of Hilda for example when furuichi tells everyone about Hilda and Oga taking baths and sleep together, and when people refer to Hilda and Oga as a couple, when they are training in Decapitation Island they are forced to fight each other and different from the first time Oga fights Aoi for real, and she asks him in her mind if he is doing this to save Hilda and says he is making her jealous. Hildegarde Aoi has seen Hilda as a rival ever since the fight between the two of them. Aoi is seen being jealous of Hilda for being Oga's "wife", when it is just a misunderstanding of hers just like every other students in the Ishiyama Highschool. They started to get along with each other after the St. Ishiyama Arc although they have falling out once Beel shows more affection to Aoi because of her increase demon power gained by her 'contract' with Koma and Hilda gets jealous. Koma Aoi met Koma when she asked Isafuyu for a way to fight demons. Aoi initially does not like Koma because of his pervertedness. But, they ended up working together after he has been kicked by her many times due to his idiot questions; about sexual harassment. They go to Decapitation Island with Oga and Beel and to train and learn Ankokubutō from Ikaruga Suiten. Quotes *﻿"I wonder... is he divorced...?" (to Nene and Chiaki) *"A....anyway the demon stuff is confidential!! Got it!" (to Oga) *"Excuse me!? And what about you? Why can't you properly do your job as a wet nurse" (to Hilda) *"I'm feeling relieved. it looks like the wound you recieved before have healed completely. However, it's from here on that I will show you... the results of my training." (to Hilda while fighting) *"Get out here now! I don't know if you're truly a tengu or not, but if something like you is a god, then I'll destroy both you gods and demons." (to Koma)﻿ *"Make sure, you come back with Hilda" (to Oga) Trivia *Her Name means "Japanese Hollywock's Branch". *In the manga, Aoi's hair is clearly black. In the anime, however, it is black with a noticeable blue tint. *A recurring joke is that Aoi misinterprets most things Oga says as something romantic, when that isn't actually the case: "Will you go out with me?" (manga)/ "Will you do it with me?" (anime)- Oga referring to a "park debut", and probably the most easily misunderstood-; "Ah... oy" she thinks he is referring her by given name (Aoi) (in Japanese culture, typically only people who are close are allowed to refer to an individual in such a manner); his asking her if she wants to be Be'el's mother (when he actually means just getting rid of Be'el and giving him to her); and in an instance when he gives her Be'el and tells her not to go farther then 15m (so that he won't get electrocuted) she mistakes it as "stay by my side". *It seems Oga cannot tell Aoi is the same girl he met the park- either because he is too dense or he cannot distinguish the similarities of her disguise of "Kunie" and her school look. *In chapter 39, Oga is friendlier towards Aoi in disguise, he also invites her to get some ice cream, causing Aoi thinks she's on a date with Oga. *She is one of the five human individuals that can feel Satome use demonic power which proves she has considerable strength as a human. The other people would be Oga, Tojo, Shizuka, and Miki. *In chapter 115, Tengu insults Aoi's bust size by calling it a 70. She becomes offended and says it's an 80, though it is unknown if this is true or if she's just bluffing. In the anime, her bust is much larger. *Oga treats her nicer and probably the nicest of all the characters in the series. He never shows animosity and listens to her, and show concerns when she was captured by a demon. He also smiles anytime Kunieda does something that always impresses him or others. In chapter 128 he tries to take care of Kunieda when she unknownly drank vodka from Ikaruga. *In chapter 128, it is revealed that both of her parents are missing. Category:Female Category:Ishiyama High Category:Tōhōshinki Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Ishiyama High Category:Tōhōshinki Category:Red Tail